The Pleasure of Chaos
by LEArtemis
Summary: Olivia has been away from home for a week and Casey has obviously been longing for her return. Can Olivia hold on to her pleasure through the chaos of Casey's ministrations? Casey/Olivia established relationship. One-shot


Seven days.

One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

Ten thousand and eighty minutes.

Six hundred and four thousand eight hundred seconds.

That's how long I'd gone without Olivia.

She had been in a conference all week long, teaching whomever wanted to learn new tactics in dealing with sexually assaulted adults and kids, new findings and their impact on the victim, as well as other exercises. It had been a long week for me. I needed her. I craved her. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again.

I had arranged for Lucy to pick up and stay with Noah overnight and that we were to pick them up tomorrow morning after breakfast. Thank God for Lucy!

I arrived at the airport, parked my car, and walked towards the building. There were a lot of people waiting for their significant others. Kids, running around waiting for their parents, spouses waiting for their spouse, and other family members waiting for that special someone to emerge and make their self known. There I stood, alone. Waiting for Olivia in a burgundy skater dress, Keds, hair in loose curls, big green eyes, and fidgeting with my wedding ring. I had looked at my phone probably more times than I could count and time seemed to be standing still the more I glanced at the damned thing.

I decided to calm myself. I busied myself in responding work emails and going over events for the weekend. That seemed to help because all of a sudden it was like there was no air anymore. The strong presence I felt behind me had overpowered everything that surrounded me. I knew it was her. I could feel her, even with my back turned.

I lock the phone and pace myself, willing my heart to slow down, "Hey, have you seen my wife?" Olivia says and I can almost hear the smile on her face.

"No," I answer, turning and locking eyes with her, "but if you can't seem to find her, I'll be glad to take you home," I playfully say as I close the space between us.

She chuckle as she loops her around my waist. My body gives in to Olivia's body, the safe place I've come to know and long for when she's not home, "Where's the car?" she asks, "I'm ready to get you home," she finishes, winking at me.

We're almost to the car and I'd been walking a few paces behind her as an important call from work had snagged me away from her company. As I'm hanging, I scan the quiet garage and surprisingly no one is following us or is nearby. I pick up my pace and push Olivia into one of the nearby cement pillars.

"You know you're in trouble, right?" I tease, flicking just the tip of my tongue against her lips.

"Am I?" her hands grip my hips, her fingertips pressing into my ass.

I swirl my hips against her and watch as her eyes get dark with desire, noticing also that Olivia has stepped off of that aircraft strapped, "Do you know how much I've thought about this, the lack of sleep I have right now? All because you of Liv," I whisper against her jaw, licking the spots my words touch.

She exhales through her nose, her hands tightening on my hips.

"You have no idea what I'll be doing to you when we get home, do you?" I warn in her ear, licking her lobe into my mouth and biting it lightly. I turn my back to Olivia, pushing my ass and back against her, swaying my hips in deep dips, grabbing at her thighs and laying my head on her shoulder. I could feel her hot breath against my cheek, her mouth parted as she panted against my skin.

"Casey," she husked, "Christ, I need to fuck you," she was already right where I wanted her and I was not nearly done with her yet. I smirk to myself, sliding my hand across her thigh to the tight bulge of her jeans. I run my finger down the seam and cup her, squeezing the phallus in my palm behind my back.

I tilt my head back, grazing my lips against Olivia's jaw, "You will baby," I say breathily, "but not until your entire body is hard and begging for it. I want you desperate," I see her eyes flutter shut, her nostrils flaring with deep breaths as her head falls back to the concrete column.

I turn around again to watch her, she breathes out, both of us noticing that she has been holding her breath for the past five seconds. I close that gap created between us, looping my arms around her neck, "Be a good girl and do as you're told," I purr, slipping my hands down her neck whilst I bite my lower lip, walking away to my car, leaving her to her own devices.

We get home and I walk ahead of Olivia, knowing she'll like the view. Crossing the threshold, she takes her leather jacket off and throws it on the couch, and follows me into the kitchen. I open the fridge and search for the carton of grapes. I move to the table and sit on the edge of it. I look at Olivia leaning against the wall with her arms crossed on her chest, her fingers playing with her lips as she watches me pop a grape into my mouth.

"Come sit," I say, as I place my foot to the chair in front of me, pushing it back. I can see the hesitation in her eyes. She was usually the one in control but not tonight, tonight I planned on making her suffer, on having her beg, and scream my name. She sits on the chair, her hands sliding down her thighs and flexing across her knees once she realizes the view of my legs. I smile and hold my lip in place, she's always been a leg woman. I pick another grape from the carton and run its smooth surface across my bottom lip before putting it into my mouth.

Olivia moves towards me and I put my foot to the center of her chest and push her back down. I tut-tutted and shook my head. I see her jaw clench in frustration as I let the sole of my shoe slip down her chest. When the back of my heel grazes her jean zipper, she tenses and moves back in the seat, tightening her fists.

"Want one?" I offer a grape between my fingers. She stares at me and I smile. I slip off the table, letting my dress creep up my thighs as I step into a straddle over her lap. I hook my finger under Olivia's chin and tilt her head back, placing the grape between my teeth. Her palms are on my ass and I used my free hand to swat the back of hers. Immediately, she drops them to her side and grips the base of the seat. I lower my face to hers, running the grape across her lips with it still held gently between my teeth. She expertly curls her tongue out, taking it from me.

"There are a few rules going into this, baby," I begin to explain, knowing just how much you dislike rules, "I am not going to tie you down or blindfold you. I want you to see everything, but you can't touch unless I tell you to. Not me. Not yourself. Not until I say."

"And if I don't listen?" She was playing now, her eyes searching my mouth.

"Then, I will tie you down and I'll fuck you until you're so close you think you're going to pass out. And, just when you're about to fucking explode, I'll pull away and you'll be helpless. And, I'll keep doing that to you until you think you're going crazy. Until you beg and only then... _if_ I'm feeling generous, will I let you come," I finished, cupping her cheek and rubbing my thumb against her flushed skin.

"Jesus Christ," she breathes out. I could tell she was lightheaded and taking my threats seriously. She knew better than to test me.

"So, you _are_ going to follow the rules, aren't you, _Lieutenant_?" I said, smirking.

"You're evil," she couldn't help the smirk that grace those beautiful lips of hers.

"You love it!"

I stand off her lap and back up the table again, leaning against it. I stare her down in the eyes as I grab the hem of my dress and pull it up over my head. Olivia's eyes never leave my body until the dress is discarded revealing my black lace cheeky panties and matching bra.

"Fuck, Casey," she groans at the sight of my underwear.

"Take your shirt off," I order, bracing my hands on the edge of the table. Olivia grabs the hem of her v-neck t-shirt and pulls it over her head. The buxom woman in front of me will always be my kryptonite. I couldn't wait to have her breasts in my mouth...

I move my foot between Olivia's and nudge them so that she could spread her legs. I sink to my knees slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. I push my hands up her thighs and hold the side of her hips.

"Did you miss my mouth on your body, Liv?" I ask, looking up through my lashes.

"So much," she answers breathily, her voice oozing with desire.

"What have you thought about whilst pleasuring yourself?" I push my hands over her restrained cock, watching her chest redden with arousal, "Have you thought about my hands?"

"Yes," Olivia's voice was low in her chest and her eyes closed briefly before she force them open.

"Have you thought about my mouth?" I question from between her legs, subtly biting my lower lip.

"Ye-" her answer gets caught in her tongue when I lick up the middle seam of the jeans, "Fuck, yes."

I open my mouth against her stomach, breathing hot air against her skin and dragging my teeth against her before soothing it with my tongue. I can feel Olivia's muscles tighten and her back arching off the back of the chair. I kiss up her chest, through the valley of her breasts; dragging my breasts against the bulge in her pants.

I straddle her lap once more, holding onto her shoulders as I lower myself on her lap. I circle my hips slowly against her and watch her suck in her bottom lip, her chest rising high and falling low with her labored breathing. I hold Olivia's chin in my fingers, pressing my forehead to hers as I slide my hips back and forth across her lap. I feel her hands grip tight the base of the seat, I could see the strain in her arms and shoulders, the vein on her neck prominent.

"What about my... contra punctum, have you thought of that?" I ask against her parted lips as her breathing gets ragged, "Have you thought about how tight I will be?" I move my hips faster, grinding my core into Olivia. Stroking the fire, building the tension in myself as well as in her.

I see her swallow, willing some moisture back into her mouth. Her mouth opens to talk but she could only get out a choked sound before squeezing her eyes closed and dropping her head to my chest, her mouth resting between my breasts, taking in my sweet scent; her breath hot and ragged.

I reach behind me and grip the chair between her legs, arching my back, and rolling my hips. Olivia's cheeks are burning red, the heat building under our skins, making us break into a sweat.

"Oh my God," her head drops back as she tries and catch air in bullets. I move off of you with no warning and her head comes back up as she glares at me while I push myself back on the table. I am no doubt, just as worked up as Olivia but I've held it in.

"Let me see you," I order, nudging my head toward the zipper of her jeans. She wastes no time getting herself free. She takes her jeans and boyshorts completely off, not wanting anything to hold her back. I love the visual I have; her strong legs parted, arousal strong and prominent, the phallus strapped around her hips... She wraps a hand around the length of the bulbous toy and I raise an eyebrow at her, "Did I say you could do that?"

She stares at me and I swear I could see a flash of anger in her chocolatey eyes.

Reluctantly, her hand moves to her thigh and she gives it a squeeze, "Good girl, Liv," I reward and she exhales like a bull through her nose. I slip my thumbs into the sides of my panties and pull my knees up, dropping them at her feet. I spread my legs for Olivia to see and her brow pulls in and a deep groan rattles her throat. I know she's reveling in how wet I am, how ready I am for her...

"You see what you do to me, Olivia?" I prop my leg up on the table and glide the tips of my fingers down my dripping sex. I move my fingers in circles against the nerve coated button before tapping them against it several times. I can actually see your leg twitch and my stomach clenches as if I could feel your thigh against me, "Fuck baby, I can't wait to feel your cock inside of me," I moan at the sight of her cock, dipping two of my fingers inside, feeling them slip in easily because of my arousal.

Olivia looks absolutely tortured; her brow pulled in, forehead wrinkled, her tongue running down her lips before she presses them tight together. Her knuckles are white as she grips to the base of the seat as hard as she can.

"Touch yourself, slowly," I finally give her some relief and she gasps when her fingers come in contact with her swollen nub. She moves her hand slowly but I can tell she wants more. She wants to fuck herself. Hard. She wants me to fuck her but, not yet. She isn't there yet, not where I want her.

Olivia hates to beg; I've noticed that in our years married to each other. She's persistent, but not one to beg. As an attorney, I like control. I crave it. And, right now, I _need_ to hear her beg and only then would I yield to her.

I pumped my hand, fucking myself, my palm smacking against my apex while she watched in agony- **needing it to be Olivia** -her forefinger and thumb pinching her engorged bud before her fingers continued their ministrations against it.

"Oh Liv... fuck," I drop my head back, as if it is her fingers giving me this pleasure. I draw circles against my clit as her hand speeds up on herself. I was so close but I could tell from the strain of her arm muscles and the look on her face that she was too, "Stop, Liv. Don't come, not yet."

"Case... I-" she begins to protest as I cry out from my own doings.

"Don't you dare fucking come, Olivia Benson; stop!"

She groans loudly and pulls her head away, her stomach heaving with need. I whimper, driving myself further. I lay back on the table, writhing under my own touch as I use my other hand to fuck myself and keep my fingers drilling against my bundle of nerves, "Watch me, watch how I come undone."

"Jesus, fuck," Olivia growls deep and throaty, now having a visual of what I looked like on the other end the day we had ended up having phone sex.

I arch my back and roll my hips into my hand as my orgasm takes control over me. I breathe heavy as I suck my fingers clean and lean up on my elbows, looking at her. She was close to that desperation I needed from her but not quite there yet.

"Come closer," I direct and she eyes me warily before pulling the chair in. I put my leg over her shoulder, putting my shoe on the back of the chair, "Taste me," I demand and her eyes flash to the top of my thighs and back to my face. She licks her lips and brings her mouth to me, letting me feel her lips open against my sex as her tongue dips inside me slowly and just as slowly it curls up.

"Oh fuck, Liv. Just like that," I gasp, still incredibly sensitive as I grip the back of her chair, "Use your fingers, baby," her eyes are nearly black as she looks up at me, pressing two fingers inside. Olivia flicks my sensitive nerve ending bud with her tongue while her fingers fuck me steady.

My head is blank and I know I'll be coming undone soon again. Her fingers curl up inside me as she sucks on my nub, pulsing her fingers against my engorged wall, and while her tongue finds the same quick rhythm against the very tip of my nub. I moan loud and arch my back, gripping the sides of the hard. Slowly, Olivia picks up the pace and I smack my hand to the table and dig my nails into the wood.

I hold my breath against my will for several moments before my orgasm explodes through me and I'm bucking wildly against Olivia. She doesn't stop and I'm losing my mind. My vision is white and I can barely breathe. My body is squirming across the table, my orgasm rolling through me when I realize she's only doing what I told her to do. _You little shit_ ; she hasn't stopped because I haven't _ordered_ her to.

"FUCK! Olivia, stop! STOP! Oh my God!" She pulls away, sitting back on the chair as she wipes away some of my moisture from the corner of her mouth. She's so proud of herself that she even sneaks a few rubs against her throbbing self while I'm too delirious to stop her.

 _You think you can play_ _ **my**_ _game better than I can? Well, Olivia, let's see..._

I sit up on the table, wild and livid, "Touch yourself again and see what happens," I warn and she raises an eyebrow at me and takes her hand away from herself, palm out, like the cops have just caught her.

I sink to the floor between her legs and wrap my hand around the base of the phallus. Olivia hisses as the friction hits her. She's so impatient for attention that even the slightest touch is almost too much. I push the length of the toy to her stomach, holding it out of my way so I can lick her slit, running my fingers down her sex, daring to reach inside her moisture. She holds the seat of the chair and her stomach flexes as my tongue finds its way up the shaft and I take her in. I suck hard and fast as I bob on the phallus. She can hear the suction of my lips against her cock and I can hear the rolling pleasure in her throat. Her hand is at the back of my neck and I let her have it there as I suck even harder and pull the phallus out of my mouth with pop, pumping her cock in my hand. I press my fingers into her center and her chest heaves, her face contorting as I curl my fingers upwards inside of her.

"You're ready to come for me, Liv?"

"Ohh, Casey," her head is against the back of the chair and I swear I've never seen Olivia like this. So turned on, so engrossed in her pleasure that I'm not even sure if she can hear me.

I stand up and straddle her, knowing I almost have her exactly where I want her to be, "Look at me, Liv. Open your eyes," I consider snapping my fingers in front of her face to get her attention but eventually she lifts her head and looks at me. Her pupils dilated and I'm realizing she's forgotten to breathe so much that she's made herself dizzy.

I place my hand flat to the side of her cock, closest to it and raise my hips, pressing my wet center against her bare stomach. I glide myself down, sliding the length of the toy across my core. Olivia's mouth drip with expletives and her eyes roll to the back of her head. I continue the motion over and over again, exacerbating the pressure against her nub until she looks near tears.

She mumbles something, her lips moving but her words jumbled together. I listen closer and finally start to make out what Olivia's repeating over and over again, "I can't."

"You can't what, baby?" I press my fingers to her bare center and circle my fingers. Olivia growls so loudly in the back of her throat that it almost scares me.

"I can't. Fuck! You have to fuck me. I can't take this anymore," I smile because I have her. She looks savage with need and I lift myself up and center myself over her cock, removing my fingers from her middle. All I have to do now is sink down. She circles my arm around waist and I hold her head, nudging my nose with hers.

"You want it? You want me to fuck you?" I can't help teasing her more, needing to hear her beg just a little longer.

"Yes! Fuck, Casey. Please!"

"Say please again," I beckon.

"Fucking shit! Please. Please. Plea-uhh fuck," I drop down on her cock and nearly come by just watching her face as she finally gets what she's been wanting for all this time. I swirl my hips with Olivia's cock deep inside me before planting my feet on the floor and riding her. I ride her in a wave that I alternate with straight up and down, smacking my ass into her thighs with each thrust while she grips me tightly. My body burns with the pressure of her chosen size, not used to it after so long without it. But, the burn is delicious and I only want more of it.

"Casey," she shouts, "I'm going to come, fuck. I'm going t-" she can hardly breathe and her chest breaks with every intake of breath she can manage.

"No you're not. Calm down baby, hold on for me," I hold her face in my hands and move my hips slower. I see her grasping at her release, trying to hold it in but she's pulsing and burning with it, "Hold on to it, baby."

She squeezes her eyes close and purse her lips, sucking in air before opening her eyes and locking them on mine, focusing, "There you go."

It's amazing to watch her. To see her decide to put her mind over her pleasure and take control of it, not allowing herself to spill over. I know how hard it is but she's managing. Olivia's determination is fierce.

"You want to fuck me?" I offer Olivia the power, wanting her to get off exactly how she wants. Wanting to see what getting her to this point has really done to her.

"Y-Yes," her voice is unrecognizable, it's so raspy.

"Then take me. Fuck me, Olivia."

I squeal in surprise when her arm tightens around me quick and she stands, kicking the chair back from us. She sits me on the table then pull out of me even though I know it's killing her to do so, "Turn around," she orders and I do as she says, her arm circling around my stomach again as she teases my button with the bulb of her cock. Now I'm gripping the table as if I was not the one in control only a few seconds ago.

She bends her knees and dips her cock up inside me, making me almost sit on her thighs. The angle of this position makes her enter me on a slant and it hits a foreign wall inside me that is blinding.

I gasp and hold the arm that's around my waist, "Oh my God," I hum, "don't stop," she slams into me and I bolt forward, the table screeching across the floor with the force of it, "Liv!"

Her hand finds the back of my head, tightening in my loose curls just how I knew she would as my bottom smacks against her stomach. She growls every now and then, forcing herself to stay in it when I know she only wants to come. That she's dying to. I place my fingers on my antipodes, circling it fast, trying to get myself there so that she can finally have hers. I know I was what she was waiting for. Even though I'd already gotten off twice, she had to feel it for herself. The way my body would crash around her as she drove me there.

"Shit," Olivia yells and pulls out again, turning me and putting me back on the table, laying me back and knocking the carton of grapes flying, scattering them across the table and sending them rolling to the floor. She puts me on my side and moves my leg to drape it over her arm as she pushes back inside me, pumping slow, once, twice, three times before she begins to fuck me so hard I could feel her everywhere.

Our moans resonate against the wall and bounced back to our bodies. All sound reverberating all over the quiet apartment. I was spiraling over and I wanted her with me, "You can come now, Liv, please," I gave my last demand and with three more hard thrusts she comes undone inside of me.

"Shit! Oh my God, Casey," her hips slowed as her knees buckled, her motor running down and I bit my lower lip, my skin buzzing. Olivia drops my leg and brace the back of my neck, lifting me to sit up. I move my hands around her hips to her ass as she crushes her lips to mine. Both of us still moaning against each other as our tongues slipped against the others and our hands travelled over our sweaty slick flesh.

She pulls back, wiping the shine from my lip with her thumb, "Case, i don't think I've ever come that hard," she relishes. I smile, placing my tongue to her thumb and grazing my nails up and down her bare globes.

"Welcome home baby," she chuckles at my choice of words.

She searches for the chair and slowly backs towards it, carrying me in her arms, not wanting to break this moment yet. I kiss the damp skin over her thundering heart and sigh as she whispers her love to me.

It was nice to finally have her back.


End file.
